Flower Twin tails one-shot
by Kitsune.VSI
Summary: Aku ditekan, itu sih harusnya biasa di sekolah. Sekolah dengan guru bejad yang hanya ingin gajinya saja, itu masih biasa. Osis yang tak mau memproses kasusmu? Itu juga masih biasa. Jadi apa yang tak biasa di sekolah dan kisahku?


**Flower Twin tails**

* * *

Genre: Slice of life, romance. One-shot.

Rating: Teen, 14+.

Requester: Shofie S. (Through Facebook).

Story by: 狐|Admin |Kitsune of Vocaloid Story Indonesia (VSI).

Disclaimer: I did not own any character used in this story. Saya tak memiliki semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini.

Note: Please do not use flame to criticize my story. Probably OOC.

Please be warned, this story contain a mild violent. I won't responsible for anything cause by this story, please read on your own behalf.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dahulu kala, dua sifat manusia; jahat dan baik, hidup berdampingan di dunia, menyeimbangkan dunia. Tak semua yang jahat bisa diadili, tak semua yang baik bisa hidup tenang dan tentram. Karena itu, demi keadilan, bagi yang baik dan hidupnya sangat sulit, datanglah bidadari cantik berkuncir dua. Bidadari itu sangat cantik, kecantikannya mampu menggambarkan semua bunga yang ada di dunia. Tak hanya cantik, ia juga sangat baik, ia akan membantu yang sulit dengan memberikan mereka satu permintaan yang tak muluk, dan juga tak boleh mencelakai yang lain.

Tapi ada satu syarat yang tak semua orang tahu, hanya mereka yang memiliki hati yang tulus dan baik yang benar-benar terkabulkan permohonannya, dan tentu saja, kebanyakan gagal melewati tes itu. Kebanyakan dari orang "Baik" itu berakhir dengan hati mereka yang dipenuhi dendam, toh mereka tetap manusia pada akhirnya.

Hubungannya dengan kisahku? Yah, mungkin terlihat bohong dan dibuat-buat, tapi ini benar terjadi, tentu saja hidupku. Sebenarnya, kisah diatas ku karang sendiri, jadi, siapa pun boleh salahkan aku sepenuhnya untuk apa pun.

Pertama, ayo kita kembali ke tahun pertamaku masuk ke Sekolah Menengah Atas. Hari itu normal, normal untuk semuanya, kecuali aku. Hebat bukan? Jika di hari pertamamu, kamu sudah ditekan oleh kakak kelasmu? Apa lagi kakak kelasmu bertubuh besar, macho, dan.. yah, bertampang menyeramkan.

"Kagamine ya?" Pria macho, kelas tiga, bertubuh besar dan tampang menyeramkan, "siapa nama kembaranmu? Ran-chan?"

"Ri-Rin…" Raguku, "uh… apa yang mau senpai lakukan pada Rin?"

"Tak ada." Pria jangkung dan agak tampan menjawab, rambutnya panjang, dan… sepertinya agak populer, "bukan urusanmu 'kan? Jika kita akrab dengannya, itu urusannya."

Ku telan ludahku keras-keras, leherku sakit gara-gara itu. "Kenalkan aku pada Rin-chan oke?" Salah satunya yang juga jangkung tapi bertubuh atletis menaruh kakinya disampingku, menempelkan dengan bangganya bekas tapak sepatu kotornya yang butut. "Kapan ulang tahunnya?"

"Sama denganku." Aku berusaha memberanikan diriku untuk melawan, "tanya saja padanya."

Hasil dari keberanianku adalah satu tinju ke tembok, persis disamping kepalaku, yang melontarkannya tentu saja si macho. "Oi oi, kau berani bicara lantang begitu pada yang lebih tua? Mana sopan santunmu?"

"Barusan kau kubur sendiri." Tambahku lagi, dan aku juga bingung dari mana keberanianku datang. Satu lagi tinju yang kuat dilontarkan, kali ini sansaknya adalah perutku. "Agh…"

"Sekali lagi kau berani, bukan hanya aku yang akan mendisiplinkanmu." Macho menjauh, "sekarang, ku tanya sekali lagi, kapan ulang tahunnya?"

"Dua puluh… dua puluh tujuh desember." Aku tak bisa lagi melawan dengan begini, yang sabuk hitam Judo bukan aku, tapi Rin.

"Warna favoritnya?"

"Oranye dan kuning."

"Buah favorit?"

"Jeruk."

"Bunga favorit?"

"Bunga matahari."

"Hobinya?"

"Bernyanyi dan-..." aku berhenti sejenak, "bermain video game." Ku ganti hobinya untuk Judo, biar tahu rasa jika mereka membuat marah Rin.

"Video game apa yang ia sukai? Apa ia suka main di Arkade?"

"Jarang, hanya untuk bermain Dance4Lution. Ia lebih sering bermain video game secara online, aku tak tahu koleksi gamenya." Kali ini jawabanku benar-benar detail dan aku menyesalinya detik itu juga. "Ada lagi?" Dan aku terdengar seperti memihak mereka, dasar lemah.

"Tempat favoritnya?" Nah, yang satu ini aku harus berbohong, ia suka Dojo dan restauran Orenji dekat stasiun, tempat itu juga tempat yang sering aku kunjungi.

"Ku-kurang tahu, ia sering bersama temannya." Jantungku berdebar, melihat perubahan ekspresi mereka, jangkung menyiapkan tinjunya. "Aku sumpah!"

Mereka bertiga saling pandang, lalu si jangkung mendekat, "jika kau, berani menentang dan memberitahukan Rin-chan soal ini, siap-siap tak bisa berjalan, Kagamine."

"Len, Len Kagamine." Seorang berada dibelakang mereka, ia agak tinggi, dan seorang perempuan, "masih menekan siswa baru?" Ia gadis dengan rambut biru berkuncir dua.

"Biar kutebak, osis?" Jangkung beraksi dengan ketampanannya, "ini urusan lelaki, gadis cantik jangan terlibat, bahaya lho-." Tak sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis itu mempelintir tangan Jangkung yang tadinya bersandar dengan sok akrab di bahu gadis itu. Jangkung menjerit.

"Aku memang cantik, terima kasih untuk pujian itu. Tapi satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan, hari pertama tahun ajaran baru, kalian sudah mulai membuat masalah?" Akhirnya aku bisa melihat kartu nama yang dijepit di kantung pakaiannya, Hatsune Miku. "Len Kagamine, kembalilah ke kelas."

Tentu saja aku menurut, berjalan perlahan, menantang ketiga kakak kelasku. "Terima kasih.. Senpai Hatsune?"

"Miku, Miku cukup." Ia tersenyum, dan… wow, senyumnya menawan. "Biar kuurus tiga bermasalah ini."

"Apa katamu?" Tanpa mau lagi terlibat masalah lainnya, aku dengan segera ke kelasku.

* * *

Satu minggu dan tak ada sama sekali perubahan. Sialnya lagi, tiga senpai keparat ini lebih kasar lagi dalam menekanku. Aku pulang dengan babak belur, biasanya, jika beruntung, hanya sedikit memar di wajah. Hebat, hebat sekali.

Ajaibnya lagi, tak ada yang membantuku! Biarpun ketiga kappa itu menyerah untuk menggoda Rin-Rin membanting mereka satu persatu, agak membuatku lega-, bahkan teman-temanku tak mau membantu, mereka takut, padahal ada lebih dari tujuh orang dan ditotal mereka tak mungkin kalah. Tambah lagi satu keajaiban, tak ada guru yang mau membantuku, sial bukan? Kenapa? Mereka menjadi guru bukan karena mereka ingin mengajar, tapi untuk uang! Mereka tak perduli dengan murid mereka! Oh… siapa perduli dengan orang dewasa penuh kebohongan.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan berusaha, berusaha untuk mengurangi kappa seperti mereka." Ya, istilah Kappa itu aku pinjam dari Miku. "Tolong bersabar, aku akan proses mereka ke kepala sekolah."

"Proses? Seperti kepolisian saja."

"Yah… kepala sekolah tak mau mengeluarkan murid tanpa bukti." Ia sibuk dengan kertas yang terlihat penting itu, "jika kau sudah selesai, tolong kembali ke kelas, agak… sempit disini."

"Ah, baiklah." Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya yang sibuk, tapi ia satu-satunya yang bisa membantuku, sepenuhnya, biarpun meragukan.

Sampai di kelas, teman-temanku-yang palsu-mengajakku berbincang-bincang soal video game baru, dimana aku tak tertarik dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Toh mereka bakal lulus tahun depan, bersabarlah." Kalimat yang cocok untuk dibanting dengan gaya ke tempat pembakaran sampah.

"A-aku tak mau cari masalah…" Kalimat itu wajib diberikan medali _Sahabat tak berguna sepanjang masa._

"Setidaknya kita bisa mengkeroyok mereka, ayolah, tegakan keadilan." Kesalku, "kalau kalian yang ditekan, aku pasti membantu! Tapi kenapa kalian malah begini?"

Si Pengecut, si Sok tahu, si Narsis, dan si Botak tak ada yang menjawab, kecuali si Otak besar. "Aku pasti membantumu, tapi benar kata Botak, kita tak bisa mencari masalah dengan guru yang seperti ini, dan sistem sekolah yang buruk." Yah… soal itu aku setuju.

"Lagi pula, kau bisa lapor pada osis." Narsis, seperti biasanya, bercermin dengan cermin mahalnya.

"Itu yang ku lakukan selama ini! Memangnya aku ke ruang osis cuma mau mengupil?!" Ku rebut cermin Narsis dan melihat diriku sendiri, "oh…!"

"Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak…" Ku lihat lagi diriku di cermin, "oh… aku dapat ide."

* * *

Kepercayaanku terhadap omong kosong kalau orang baik suatu saat bakal hidup tentram itu masih ada, biarpun sedikit, dan hanya omong kosong. Tapi kalau berusaha sepertinya aku bisa meraihnya, biarpun sekali lagi, aku mempercayai sebuah omong kosong.

Setidaknya yang satu ini bakal jadi humor untuk kehidupan-maksudku tahun sialku ini.

Aku mirip dengan Rin, tentu saja, aku kembarannya, tapi ini luar biasa. Aku sangat identik, sangat mirip dengan Rin, mungkin hanya mataku yang agak lebih tajam, tapi sisanya identik, bahkan gaya rambutku-kalau kuncirku dicopot. Ah, ya, telat sekali menyadarinya. Tapi untungnya apa? Tentu saja semuanya bakal tahu, dan rencanaku tak bakal melibatkan diriku saja.

Langsung ke poin. Aku dan Rin akan berganti tempat, Rin menjadi aku, dan aku menjadi Rin, hanya untuk satu minggu saja. Jika Rin yang menyamar menjadiku diganggu oleh tiga kappa, maka Rin akan menggunakan teknik Judonya untuk mengalahkan mereka, mereka bakal takut denganku dan tak akan menekanku lagi.

Brilian!

Biarpun klise untukku.

"Kau yakin? Mereka kadang masih terus menggodaku lho." Rin mencoba seragamku, agak sedikit, sedikit sekali, kebesaran. "Aku sih tak masalah, justru aku ingin menghajar mereka lagi, tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tinggal ku gertak saja, mereka pasti takut." Jepit putih kesukaan Rin menata poniku yang biasanya berantakan. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ku tunjukan penampilanku dalam seragam sekolahnya, sejujurnya, kami hanya bertukar rok dan celana panjang saja.

Rin dengan penuh keseriusan, melihatku atas bawah, "oh, cocok, mirip denganku."

"Tentu saja, hanya agak lebih tinggi, kurasa…"

"Aku pinjam ikat pingganmu dan ikat rambut." Rin menatap pakaiannya, seserampangan mungkin. "Nah, kurasa aku sudah mirip denganmu?" Rin berbalik, dan… ya, ia adalah diriku, tapi matanya agak sayu.

"Kok aku masih tak yakin…"

"Kita uji coba dulu."

"Ke?"

"Ibu, tentu saja."

Sesuai dengan idenya, kami berdua turun ke lantai dasar rumah kami. Jam tujuh malam itu adalah jam dimana ibu pasti sedang sibuk menonton Channel memasak di televisi kabel. Ia tak suka diganggu kecuali soal makanan.

"Ibu!" Aku berlari, mengikuti kebiasaan Rin untuk melompati sandaran sofa, dan agak lebih feminim mungkin? "Camilan! Camilan! Camilan!"

"Oi Rin…" Rin mencoba merendahkan suaranya, dan… ya, ia terdengar sepertiku. "Sudah berapa kali ku katakan?! Sandaran sofa bakal kotor!" Itu kalimat yang biasa aku lontarkan pada Rin jika ia melompati sofa, akting yang baik Rin, GJ.

Ibu, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi, beranjak dari sofa dan mulai memasak di dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang keluarga. "Sandwich? Asin, manis?" Beliau bertanya dengan nada monoton a la robot.

"Asin!" Ku angkat tanganku, sekali lagi, berusaha sefeminim mungkin.

"Manis." Rin menjawab, "aku ke kamar dulu, Rin, kembalikan Nentindo DSku beserta Sandwichku nanti." Rin kembali ke lantai dua.

Sempurna, akting Rin sempurna, bahkan aku merasa sedang beradu akting dengan seorang aktris sungguhan.

* * *

Oke, rencanaku berjalan lancar, sudah dua hari dan tak ada yang curiga, bahkan ibu. Rin menikmati perbincangan dengan teman-temanku mengenai video game, aku juga menikmati perbincangan teman Rin tentang makanan dan tempat hiburan. Biarpun Rin tak cocok dengan perbincangan mengenai 'sesuatu yang keren', dan aku yang tak paham soal mode wanita, sejauh ini tak ada masalah.

Satu keuntungan untukku, aku tak tahu kalau Rin dekat dengan Miku-senpai, dan itu membuatku… yah, senang, wajar bukan? Ia cantik.

"Rin-chan, tolong katakan pada Len-kun untuk bersabar ya, aku akan terus memprioritaskan soal dirinya yang ditekan."

"Ah… Len tak masalah kok. Kalau ia diganggu, aku akan membantu, tenang saja." Ku betulkan rok yang kugunakan, agak tak enak mengekspos sebegitu banyaknya bagian bawah kaki. "Kepala kappa itu juga tak lagi menggodaku."

"Tunggu, mereka menggodamu?!" Miku-senpai berbalik 180 derajat, melihatku dengan kaget seolah aku berkata 'aku habis ditekan oleh senpai di sekolah' kepada seorang ibu yang super ketat akan kehidupan anaknya, ya, ekspresinya seperti itu. "Kenapa kau tak bilang?!"

"Uh… karena aku bisa mengatasinya?" Itu bukan jawaban yang bisa diterima, dan Miku sependapat denganku.

"Tidak… tidak tidak tidak! Jelaskan secara detail, aku akan memprosesnya segera!" Dengan mengabaikan kasusku? Hei hei hei, kelihatan seperti ide luar biasa bagus, dengan begitu Rin yang bisa Judo tak dilecehkan lagi, dan aku yang ditekan sampai sekarang akan terus begitu sampai tahun depan.

"Tak masalah kok." Aku tersenyum, biarpun tak terlalu yakin dengan ekspresiku. "Tolong tetap memproses kasus Len."

"Kau bilang tak masalah?"

Sialan kau senpai!

* * *

Saat ku pikir kasusku bakal diprioritaskan oleh Miku-senpai, dua bulan terlewat dan aku sekarang memilik koleksi bekas luka yang kelihatan menyeramkan! Yay! Hah…

Rencanaku? Oh gagal total saat Rin tak berani masuk ke kamar mandi laki-laki dalam minggu kedua penyamaran kami. Aku juga lupa menggunakan kaus dalam Rin untuk menutupi… yah, kalian tahu apa. Aku semakin ditekan karena Rin berusaha melindungiku, berujung pada saat aku hanya ditekan jika Rin tak ada.

Ibu tak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia pikir mungkin aku masuk ke masa dimana aku mulai menjadi agak berandal, dan ibu membiarkan itu supaya aku bisa bijaksana saat lebih dewasa nanti. Pikiran terlalu jauh hah? Aku ditekan! Oh yah… aku tak perduli lagi soal itu.

Seperti yang ku katakan, dua bulan terlewat, dan mungkin ini dalam hari terburuk yang pernah ku alami seumur hidupku. Biar aku narasikan saja-karena kalian tak bakal percaya. Pagi ini aku terbangun, tangan kananku kembali nyeri akibat diinjak oleh kappa jangkung kemarin, aku tak bisa menulis dengan baik, yang membuatku tak bisa menyelesaikan tes dengan cepat, aku juga dihukum karena ketiduran, akibat aku tak bisa tidur tadi malam karena tubuhku nyeri semua. Belum juga hilang kesialanku, aku bertemu dengan tiga kappa, aku berhasil bersembunyi, tapi aku ketahuan dan aku tak tahu kalau ternyata aku bersembunyi di toilet wanita! Aku kembali dihukum, tentu saja. Masih belum cukup juga kesialanku, tiga kappa itu kembali dan merampas uangku, saatku adukan pada seorang osis, ia tak mau memproses kasusku karena terdengar dibuat-buat.

Hebat betul bukan? Ohohoho, kalau kalian pikir kesialanku berakhir sampai situ saja, kalian salah. Aku masih bertemu tiga kappa itu, aku dihajar karena berusaha untuk mengadukan kasus ini, dan tentu saja, aku tak kapok untuk mengadu, dan kali ini aku langsung secara pribadi mendatangi Miku-senpai, yang… hari itu kebetulan, ia sakit tifus dan harus absen selama seminggu. Aku dijadikan bulan-bulanan tiga kappa selama seminggu penuh.

Semua berakhir saat hari minggu aku dikirim ke rumah sakit, dengan ibuku yang mulai menceramahiku, Rin yang berusaha mendebat ibuku, nilaiku yang turun drastis, dan tubuhku yang seperti daging siap masak.

* * *

Di rumah sakit, aku berpikir bakal bertemu dengan Miku-senpai, tidak… ia sudah dipulangkan…

"Ia sudah dipulangkan semenjak tiga hari lalu." Jawab resepsionis irit senyuman, "ia juga tak mau makan sama sekali, sampai ia pulang."

"Yang benar?"

"Ya, tapi anehnya, ia baik-baik saja saat ia meminum anti-biotik."

"Kau berharap ia apa? Mati?" Resepsionis melirikku, dan aku tahu itu artinya 'ya'. "Terima kasih kalau begitu, aku juga berharap kau dipecat karena tak ramah." Mendengar itu, resepsionis berdiri, tetapi aku hanya berjalan memunggunginya dan pergi.

Rin dan ibuku sedang sibuk membuatkan makanan untukku di rumah, ibu tak percaya dengan nilai gizi dari makanan yang dibuatkan rumah sakit untukku, demi kesembuhanku juga. Padahal rumah sakit sudah memberitahukan ibuku sampai bosan, bahkan sampai menunjukan bahan-bahan yang digunakan dan cara memasaknya untuk meyakinkan ibu kalau makanan yang mereka masak mencukupi nilai gizi yang kubutuhkan. Yah, ibuku kepala besi.

"Oi! Len!" Oh tidak! Ini suara-, "jadi kau benar masuk rumah sakit?" Si narsis tak berguna!

"Berisik ah…" Aku berjalan melewati lorong dengan tergopoh-gopoh, tongkat penyanggaku juga besar sekali, menyulitkan semuanya. "Mau apa kau disini?"

"Oh! Begitukah caramu berbicara pada temanmu?" Ia merangkulku, "butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak! Enyah saja."

"Wow… kasarnya…" Ia terkekeh-kekeh, "aku tahu, maaf waktu itu tak membantumu, tapi mungkin ini membantu?" Ia menunjukanku foto Miku-senpai, ada lima banyaknya, dan itu saat Miku-senpai sedang…

"Bakar! Dasar mesum!" Ku tampar tangan Narsis, ia hanya tertawa, "buang! Bagaimana kalau Miku-senpai tahu!?"

"Ia tahu kok, ini 'kan barang lama." Narsis memasukannya lagi ke kantung celananya, "dulu sempat heboh, kakakku punya lebih banyak lagi, disebar oleh tiga kappa yang menekanmu."

"Memangnya apa salah Miku-senpai sih?"

"Tanya pada kappa itu." Narsis tersenyum, "tapi sepertinya gara-gara Miku meneror mereka untuk berhenti menekan orang-orang, Miku mengancam bakal menendang mereka keluar dari sekolah dan lainnya. Orang tua Kappa bakal marah besar sampai tahu anak mereka ditendang keluar, bukan pada Miku, tapi pada anak mereka sendiri karena berulah."

Aku memajukan bibirku, "lalu kau pikir menunjukanku foto mesum itu bakal membuatku memaafkanmu? Lemah."

"Siapa yang lemah? Kau bisa melawannya, Rin-chan saja bisa." Ia membalas dengan sangat defensif, "lagi pula, aku tak mau terlibat masalah."

"Ya, kalimat itu lagi. Coba ganti susunan kata dan kalimatnya, mungkin aku bakal mencekikmu lain kali." Ia kali ini menjauh satu langkah dariku, "hanya itu saja urusanmu menggangguku? Pergilah kalau sudah puas."

"Aduh aduh… kasarnya…" Ia memegangi dadanya sambil menarik napas panjang-panjang, "oh ya… kalau kau sebegitu bencinya pada kami, kami tak perlu memberikan laporan kasusmu dong, ke osis?"

Aku menoleh kearahnya, "ngomong apa kau barusan keparat?"

"Aku tak bercanda kali ini, rileks… tarik napas dalam-dalam, keluarkan lewat mulut…" Ia sampai memperagakannya… "aku serius, kami bukan tolol yang mau terus-terusan-."

"Tak membantu temannya?"

"Bukan, terus-terusan mendengar celotehan berisik darimu," ku hantam bahunya dengan tongkatku, "aduh! Tentu saja kami tak kuat mendengar celotehanmu terus, kami juga tak mau melihatmu terluka terus, tak enak rasanya 'kan? Iya 'kan?" Ia kembali merangkulku, "ada tujuh yang melapor, kali ini Miku tak bakal bisa menolak untuk memproses bukan?"

"Tunggu, dia menahan proses kasusku?! Bukan karena dia sibuk?!"

"Siapa bilang? Semuanya tahu Osis bersekongkol dengan guru, memangnya mereka semua dapat nilai bagus dari belajar? Kau tahu Kaito? Ia sama sekali tak belajar, ia sering membolos pula, tapi kau lihat? Ia ranking tiga."

"Mungkin ia pintar?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, kakakku berteman dengannya, ia hanya main video game setiap hari, pekerjaan rumahnya hasilnya tak ada yang benar sama sekali, tak ada satu pun… yah satu dua…" Ia membukakan pintu ruanganku, "mana terima kasihmu?!"

"Hanya pintu ruangan! Aku bisa buka sendiri." Ku taruh satu tongkatku dan berjalan perlahan dengan tongkat terakhir ke ranjang. "Jadi selama ini?"

"Ya, mereka berakting seolah mereka memang penjaga kebaikan, ternyata semua tipu belaka. Oh ya, aku juga dengar kalau mereka sebenarnya memata-matai murid, bagi yang membenci atau menghina guru, bakal dikurangi nilainya!" Ia bersandar pada kursi besi yang ada dekat denganku, "hebatkan? Pantas kita nilainya jatuh terus!"

Aku tak percaya dengan obrolanku dan Narsis hari itu. Aku suka dengan Miku-senpai, aku percaya padanya, tapi kurasa kesialan selalu memihakku.

* * *

Kembali ke sekolah setelah tiga hari dirawat, tak ada yang berubah, dan anehnya, seminggu ini kappa sama sekali tak menggangguku, tapi sifat mereka sama saja. Apa sedang tidak mood?

"Sepertinya sudah dalam proses." Botak menjawab, "jika sedang diproses, biasanya mereka baru mendapatkan sebuah larangan untuk melakukan itu lagi."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Memangnya dulu aku juga tak diganggu? Dulu ada lebih banyak malah! Ada lima! Dan bukan hanya aku saja. Mereka memproses kasusku gara-gara mengganggu, kalau tiga kappa itu sampai mengganggu, mereka juga bakal diproses lebih cepat."

"Nyatanya tidak…" ku buka ponselku dan melihat pesan dari Rin;

Rin:

Iya, kasusku langsung diproses oleh Miku-chan… soal yang tiga kappa menggodaku, yang kau keceplosan, sudah selesai, jadi menurutku bukan tentang kamu yang membuat mereka bertiga tak mengganggumu lagi.

Len:

Oh… benar kata teman-temanku…

Rin:

Apa yang mereka katakan?

Len:

Uh… panjang, aku jelaskan nanti saat pulang.

Rin:

Oh, oke. Kalau kau diganggu, katakan padaku! Aku sekarang tahu kalau mereka mencari celah ya?!

Len:

Tenanglah, aku tak bakal kalah lagi kali ini, teman-temanku membantu.

Rin:

Oh? Tujuh keparat itu?

Len:

Tunggu sebentar…!

"Keparat?" Botak melihatku dengan agak kesal, "kau kasih tahu apa saja pada Rin?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Ku tutup ponselku dan mengurungkan niatku untuk menjawab keduanya. "Lagi pula kalian baru membantu sekarang."

Ia memutar matanya, "bukan berarti mesti memberitahukan yang buruk saja 'kan pada Rin?"

"Perduli apa kamu sama Rin? Jangan-jangan-!"

"Diam!"

Aku tahu sekarang kalau Rin populer untuk para laki-laki, termasuk tiga kepala kappa itu, dan tujuh teman keparatku.

* * *

Ini mungkin adalah hari terakhir dari kisahku. Bukan karena aku bakal mati, tapi karena semuanya selesai, dalam total sepuluh bulan, lima belas hari. Itu juga dengan rekor terbaikku dalam masuk ke rumah sakit lima kali dalam satu tahun, mengulang ujian sepuluh kali, dan ranking terburuk dalam sejarah bersekolahku.

Yah… lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Kasusmu tak bakal diproses, tenang saja." Kappa jangkung menendangku, "tapi tenang saja, kami bakal berhenti menekanmu."

"O-oh?" Ku lirik tiga kappa, mereka tersenyum.

"Kau tak terlihat senang nak, kau masokis?" Berandal menendang tanganku, "kau suka itu?"

"Masokis apa?!" Aku merintih, mengangkat tubuhku dan bersandar pada tembok belakang sekolah, "oh, bagus itu, kau bosan denganku? Kenapa?" Aku terbiasa dengan sebuah pukulan atau tendangan jika memberanikan diri, aku juga terbiasa melawan, tapi aku BUKAN masokis.

"Kasusmu bakal membesar bodoh, kalau kita alot denganmu, sekolah bakal bertindak." Oh, Macho keceplosan, kedua temannya memukul kepalanya dengan keras. "Maaf…"

"Selamat bersenang-senang sampai lulus, ciao." Jangkung meninggalkanku, diikuti dengan Macho yang kerahnya ditarik oleh Jangkung.

"Tunggu!" Aku menarik kaus Berandal, menghasilkan pukulan keras. "Bu-bukannya kalian lulus tahun ini?!"

"Kita banyak kasus tolol, tapi senang juga menyebar teror." Ia ikut dengan temannya. Dan… oh, aku ingat pernah merasa luar biasa aneh, mengetahui mereka semua berusia dua puluh tahun sekarang.

* * *

Kejutan! Kisahku belum selesai! Ini klimaksnya, jangan senang dulu dasar bodoh, tak mungkin kisahku selesai dengan beberapa paragraf saja 'kan? Dan kisahku masih belum melibatkan soal cerita karanganku diatas kalau kalian masih ingat.

"Oh, setidaknya dua tahunmu tak bakal semelelahkan tahun ini?" Botak merangkulku, diikuti Pengecut dibelakangku.

"Tapi… siapa sasaran mereka selanjutnya ya?" Pengecut mengejar kami berdua, "apa alasan mereka hanya menekan murid baru?"

"Karena kasus mereka bakal membengkak kalau masih alot pada satu murid, mereka bakal ditendang sungguhan." Jawabku, "benar-benar sekolah bejad, aku ingin pindah saja nanti."

"Aku juga…" Pintar menyusul kami bertiga, "aku sudah mengincar sekolah elit yang bakal menerima nilaiku."

"Beasiswa?"

"Tentu saja, aku bukan orang kaya." Pintar kembali sibuk dengan bukunya, biarpun masih berjalan dengan kami, "bagaimana dengan Rin-chan?"

"Tanya padanya sendiri, sekolah favoritnya berbeda denganku." Ku buka loker sepatuku dan mengambil sepatu kesayanganku. "Ia mengincar sekolah musik, aku lebih suka sekolah yang… kau tahu yang dekat stasiun di kota 'kan?"

"Sekolah itu?! Kau gila? Kau mau lebih babak belur lagi?!" Narsis datang mengaggetkan kami berempat, "itu sekolah yang olahraganya sampai ke medali emas internasional bukan?"

"Oh, kau tahu…"

"Aku juga mengincar tempat itu, sejujurnya." Sok tahu datang, "aku mengincar klub Kick Boxing."

"Wow." Pengecut menggeleng, "apa aku juga mengincar tempat itu?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Aku menutup lokerku dan membuka ponselku yang sedari tadi bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. "Aku mengincar klub sepak bolanya."

"Oh, ide yang tak buruk Len." Pintar terlihat seperti siap mengunyah bukunya, saking seru ia membaca, "kau sangat baik dalam melarikan diri."

"Hahaha! Benar juga!" Narsis merangkul pintar, membuat Pintar menampar wajahnya untuk menjauh. "Aduh… kalian itu…"

"Mana Harajuku dan Takao?" Sok tahu melihat kesekitaran, "biasanya mereka berdua tak semesra ini."

"Kami bukan homo!" Harajuku menggeplak kepala Sok tahu, "ke Arkade?"

"Buang-buang uang, aku cuma punya seribu yen." Pintar memasukan bukunya, pada akhirnya… "bukannya kita mau ke karaoke?"

"Untuk apa?" Botak menunjukan kertas iklan, "ada tempat olahraga baru! Ada Baseball juga! Bowling dan lainnya! Ada juga kafe, kalian masih mau ke Karaoke?" Yang lain sontak setuju, kecuali Pengecut karena ia kurang suka Bowling. "Ayolah, kita 'kan patungan."

Perdebatan mulai terjadi selama perjalanan kami ke tempat olahraga itu, tapi aku merasa janggal, aku merasa bahagia… tapi juga bersalah. Bagian terdalam hatiku merasa luar biasa tak enak. Aku melihatnya, melihat bocah malang, melihat bulan-bulanan baru tiga kappa itu.

Ia sama denganku. Ekspresi takut yang sama. Pose yang sama. Bukan… dia tak sama denganku, ia adalah AKU, tahun lalu.

* * *

_Time Skip_

Dalam perjalananku ke tempat olahraga baru itu-karena kemarin ternyata menyediakan tempat untuk bermain sepak bola juga-, aku melihat tiga kappa, mereka sedang asik minum jus, yang aku yakin tidak mereka bayar sendiri. Anehnya, aku tak melihat bocah baru itu.

Penasaran luar biasa, aku berhenti dan pergi ke samping penjual jus, toko kue, dan sangat wajar kalau aku mau ke toko kue. "Selamat datang!" penjaga toko, gadis delapan belas tahunan, menyapaku. "Kami memiliki tiga menu baru! Silahkan dilihat! Boleh coba sampel gratisnya!"

"Te-terima kasih…" Aku masih memandang tiga kappa, "um… kue apa saja yang baru?"

Sementara penjual toko sibuk memberitahukan detail kue itu dan bagaimana rasanya, juga sejarahnya, aku masih terpaku pada tiga kappa yang beranjak dari tempat mereka, dan kali ini, aku melihat bocah itu. "-kak? Apa jadi beli?"

"Ah! Tentu! Satu potong untuk ketiganya yang baru." Aku berjalan mendekat pintu keluar, melihat keluar kaca, bocah itu lebih babak belur ketimbang aku dulu! Bahkan terlihat sisa bekas darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya! Ada garis merah di bibirnya pula! "Astaga!"

"Semuanya seribu tiga ratus yen!" Gadis itu akhirnya sadar aku ke toko itu hanya untuk mengintip, "tiga kakak itu sering datang ke belakang lapangan situ, kak, bersama dengan laki-laki itu, ia selalu babak belur."

"Setiap hari?"

"Ya, kadang anak laki-laki itu terjatuh dan tak bisa berjalan, aku kadang membantunya." Sembari membayar, gadis itu melihatku dengan seksama, "kau juga sering ke tempat itu bukan? Aku seperitnya pernah melihatmu kak."

Aku tertegun. Ya, disitu tempat biasanya aku dihabisi. "Ya…"

"Aku tak bisa membantu laki-laki itu, aku takut ketiga kakak besar itu bakal mengangguku… sebenarnya mereka dari sekolah bagus yang ada di dekat sungai bukan?"

"Ya, sekolah yang terlalu bagus sampai kebusukannya tak terlihat." Jawabku, "tolong simpan kuenya, aku akan kembali lagi!" Aku berlari keluar toko, aku melihat tiga kappa itu membawa bocah malang itu ke tempat eksekusinya; gedung bekas gedung Badminton yang tak pernah didatangi orang, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, banyak benda berbahaya!

* * *

_Time Skip_

Benar dugaanku kalau tiga kappa itu membawa bocah baru ke gedung bekas Badminton! Dan sesuai dugaanku, mereka bersiap untuk menghabiskan bocah itu!

"Kau bakal mati kalau berurusan dengan kami tahu? Melawan hanya akan mendekatkanmu dengan ajal." Jangkung berubah, rambutnya menjadi agak lebih baik. Ia menendang bocah yang lebih kecil dariku itu, menghantamnya ke tembok. "Jangan coba-coba melaporkan kami lagi ke Osis, paham?"

"Masa bodoh aku bakal mati! Aku tahu kasus kalian bertiga! Kalian bahkan menekan kak Kagamine bukan?!" Bagaimana dia tahu soal aku? "buang kekuatan kalian! Kalian tak ada apa-apanya!"

Macho menghajarnya habis-habisan, aku masih tak mampu mendekat… aku takut, sejujurnya. "Oh ya? Siapa Len untukmu? Kekasih? Kalian homo?"

"Len… Len… kak Len…" bocah itu tak bisa lagi menjawab, ia tak bergerak.

Ia akan mati?!

"Oi! Jawab! Jangan pura-pura mati begitu, tak seru tahu tidak?!" Berandal mengayunkan pipa besi kearahnya…

"Argh…" erangan itu sangat berat, datang dari mulutku. "Kalian mau masuk penjara… tolol?!" Ku pegang punggungku yang terasa luar biasa sakit, "aku tak masalah kalian masih menekanku, tapi jangan tekan bocah malang ini!"

"Hah! Sekarang belagak pahlawan! Lucu sekali kau Len." Macho memukulku lagi, menjauhkanku dari bocah itu. "Memangnya kalian saling kenal? Belagak melindungi tak bakal membawamu kemana-mana."

"Aku… tak mengenalnya… tapi aku tahu benar kalau hatiku tak tenang biarpun senang kalian berhenti menekanku!" Kurasa tangan kiriku patah… "lebih baik kalian terus-terusan menekanku ketimbang bocah kecil ini! Cari lah yang sepantaran! Yang besar! Pengecut!" Kalimatku menghasilkan pukulan dengan pipa besi lainnya dan kayu. Serpihan-serpihan kayu menembus kulitku, membuat darah mengalir dari berbagai lubang di tangan kiriku. "Cuma itu?! Lemah! Cuma sebulan meninggalkanku, kalian kehilangan tenaga kalian! Bodoh!"

"Diam!" Macho melempar kaca padaku, pecahannya ikut melukaiku. "Hanya sebulan kau sudah belagak kuat! Lihat lah! Kau bahkan tak bisa melawan balik! Masokis!"

Hinaan "Masokis" dari Macho meledakan amarahku. Ku ambil beton yang ada di sampingku dan melemparnya ke Macho, tentu saja ia sempat menjerit melihatnya. "Hah! Begitu saja takut! Hanya badan yang besar sepertinya ya?!" Berandal dan Jangkung menghajarku dengan pipa dan kayu lagi, kali ini aku sadar betul adrenalinku mulai mengaliri tubuhku, aku justru ingin melawan, bukan berlindung. "Hraagh!" Ku pukul pinggul Berandal dengan pipa besi lain yang ku temukan, ia terjatuh, mengerang.

"Oh… sekarang kau berani melawan?" Anehnya, dengan melontarkan kalimat itu, Jangkung justru menjatuhkan balok kayunya. "Kemari nak."

Dalam keadaan _adrenaline rush_ seperti ini, otakku mendadak tolol dan aku tentu saja maju. Seharusnya aku tahu ini, tapi aku justru kaget saat Jangkung menarik pipaku, menendang kakiku, dan mengacungkan pipa besiku pada bagian belakang kepalaku saat aku jatuh berlutut. "Bagaimana?"

"Raggghh!" Kuangkat tubuhku, berbalik dan berusaha meninjunya. Kesal melihat kalau orang keparat yang jahat yang justru menang, kesal sekali. Ia menangkap tinjuku, memelintir tanganku dan membantingku ke tanah. Ia tak melukaiku lebih parah ketimbang menggunakan tongkat kayu, tapi rasa kesalku makin besar gara-gara kalah.

"Kak! Hentikan! Aku baik-baik saja!" Bocah itu bangun, ia membantuku berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jangkung menyenggol Berandal yang masih kesakitan, "hah?"

"Keparat! Bunuh dia!" Erang Berandal, "kurasa tulang rusukku-! Arghh…"

"Hanya dipukul seperti itu saja kok." Macho membantunya berdiri dan sadar ada yang tak beres dengan tulang rusuk kawannya. "Oh, kau benar."

"Tidak, kita belum selesai!" Jeritku, "aku tak bakal membiarkan kalian pergi begitu saja!"

"Sudahlah…" Jangkung mendatangiku, dan dalam satu pukulan menggunakan pipa besi, ia mematahkan kaki kiriku yang memang pernah patah. "Lihat? Kau tak bakal bisa mengejar kami. Ciao pirang."

Mereka bertiga menjauh, tapi saat itu bocah malang justru mendekati mereka dan menarik lengan pakaian Jangkung. "Jangan pergi dulu." Suaranya berubah berat, ia juga tak terlihat seperti habis dipukuli… aku dikibuli ya?!

"Seorang Masokis juga rupanya." Jangkung berbalik, "Macho, bawa berandal ke rumah sakit, biar kubereskan mereka."

* * *

"Aku tak ingat pernah mengenalimu…" Erangku sembari berusaha menahan rasa sakit luar biasa dari kaki dan tangan kiriku. "Siapa kau?"

"Kau benar-benar lupa?" Ia menoleh kearahku, "ini aku… Takahashi Kotoki, teman Judo Rin sampai sekarang."

"Dan kau mengibuliku dengan berpura-pura pingsan barusan?!"

"Aku tak pura-pura saat itu…"

"Oh, tak memperdulikanku… kalian sudah mulai tak sopan sekarang ya?" Jangkung mengambil pipa besi untuk memukulku yang tadi ia gunakan. "Siapa duluan yang mau ke alam baka?"

Kotoki menyiapkan kuda-kuda Judo tingkat tinggi. "Kau." Jawabnya tenang, biarpun kepalanya bocor, dan aku yakin tulangnya ada yang remuk atau patah.

Jangkung mengambil langkah pertama, ia mengayunkan pipa besi pada Kotoki, dan dengan lihai, Kotoki merebut pipa dan melemparnya. "Sudah kuduga…"

"Kalau kau menduganya, kau tak bakal menyia-nyiakan pipa besi itu." Kotoki membalas, "kau berada pada titik dimana kau unggul banyak."

Jangkung tersenyum tipis, "tapi sporitifitas dalam Judo itu dijunjung tinggi bukan?"

"Kau berlatih Judo?" Kaget mendengar kalau pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutku. "Kau menggunakannya untuk hal yang benar-benar kebalikan dari tujuan utama Judo."

"Taekwondo." Ia mengoreksiku, "aku bisa menggunakan kemampuanku untuk apa pun yang aku inginkan. Salahkan orang tuaku untuk memasukanku ke tempat pelatihan Taekwondo." Ia menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, aku tak tahu apa itu kuda-kuda Taekwondo atau bukan.

Kotoki kali ini mengambil gilirannya dan maju dengan tendangan yang aku yakin sangat keras, dengan bukti, suara benturan dari tangan Jangkung yang menahan tendangannya dengan kaki Kotoki terdengar sangat keras. "Lumayan untuk sabuk Biru."

"Oh, kau tahu."

"Kau lumayan terkenal dengan kasusmu tentang menjadikan murid baru bulan-bulanan, bodoh." Ku pegang pipa besi saat melihat Macho kembali, sementara Berandal terlihat membaik.

Kalimatku tak digubris olehnya, ia membalas tendangan Kotoki dengan teknik yang tak bisa ku baca gerakannya, yang pastinya melibatkan tinju. Suara hantaman dari kekuatan otot masing-masing dari mereka kembali menggema keseluruh gedung. Pertarungan mereka sama sekali tak berujung, mereka saling serang, saling menghindar, berguling dan lainnya.

"Pertarungan tak berguna!" Macho datang dengan pipa besi lebih besar, mendekati Kotoki yang terpojok.

"Oi oi!" Aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhku, biarpun sakit kaki dan tanganku luar biasa. "Arrghh…!" Ku ambil pipa besi dan berusaha untuk menghentikan Macho.

"Mati kau nak!" Macho mengayunkan pipa besinya keatas, bersiap membelah kepala Kotoki seperti membelah buah semangka segar di pantai saat musim panas.

Kotoki sepertinya tahu itu, ia menghindar dan berhasil berguling menjauh dari keduanya, sementara Macho kesulitan mengangkat pipa besarnya. Jangkung dengan percaya diri mendekati Kotoki yang kewalahan. "Sabuk itu cuma gelar, yang penting bagaimana kamu menggunakan semua teknikmu, dan menggunakan otakmu."

"Kau benar, aku terlalu semangat." Kotoki kembali menegakkan dirinya, lalu kembali dengan kuda-kudanya yang kali ini lebih rileks. "Silahkan dilanjutkan." Pertarungan mereka berlanjut.

* * *

Aku merasa pintar saat Macho dan Berandal sama sekali tak berpikir untuk menyanderaku, yang memberikan mereka kesempatan, biarpun kotor. Tapi aku lengah karena terlalu kagum pada pertarungan antara ahli Taekwondo dan ahli Judo, tanpa sadar, Macho dan Berandal telah mengitari tempat yang berpotensi menjadi tempat Kotoki untuk menghindar, dan benar dugaan mereka.

"Kotoki!" Jeritanku menghiasi gedung, memekakan telinga, diikuti bunyi pukulan keras besi yang memukul langsung kepala Kotoki. Ia terjatuh, pingsan, dan beruntung tak ada darah, karena aku-entah kenapa melihat ia sempat menghindar, mengurangi luka setidaknya.

"Giliranmu nak." Jangkung tersenyum, senyuman jahat, sementara Macho dan Berandal mendekatiku. "Lakukan apa pun sesuka kalian."

"Mau tahu bagaimana rasanya tulang rusukmu patah? Atau bahumu sekalian?" Berandal dengan agak susah payah, mengangkat balok kayu dengan satu tangannya.

"Aku akan pecahkan kepalanya."

"Berani-beraninya kalian-!" Jeritku marah, berlari kearah Macho tanpa Macho sadari dan memukul kepalanya dengan pipa kayuku, membuatnya tumbang. "Siapa yang otaknya bakal pecah sekarang?! Giliranmu!?"

Berandal mengambil satu langkah mundur, sementara Macho pingsan akibat kepalanya terbentur dengan beton saat ia terjatuh. Lemah. "Tikus yang terpojok jadi berbahaya…" Jangkung mengambil balok kayu yang dipegang oleh Berandal, "serahkan ini padaku."

"Bunuh saja aku! Tapi aku tak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Kotoki!"

"Kenapa?" Jangkung menyandarkan balok kayu di bahunya. "Aku tahu Kotoki, aku tak bakal menekannya kalau aku tak ada maksud lain."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Ia pernah kau bantu dulu, dan entah aku tak tahu ceritanya, namamu masuk Black List beberapa Dojo di negara ini." Jangkung menjawab ringan, "padahal kau sangat suka Judo."

Aku menelan ludahku. Itu terjadi. Saat aku menyelamatkan Kotoki dari seorang yang juga suka menekan, yang ternyata ia seorang Senpai yang hendak berlomba seinternasional, tak ada yang mempercayai ceritaku, dan hanya Kotoki yang punya hak untuk mengubah semuanya dengan menceritakan kebenarannya, tapi ia justru membuatku dihukum berat demi sabuk Hitamnya yang ia dapatkan tiga tahun setelahnya, tepatnya, dua tahun lalu.

"Aku tak perduli, itu dulu, bukan sekarang!"

Jangkung masih tersenyum, "kau kehilangan kesempatanmu untuk meraih cita-citamu menjadi seorang Atlit Judo bersama Rin."

"Kau mengetahui detail sejauh ini, jelas sekali kau mengurasnya dari Kotoki?" Geramku, "seperti yang ku katakan, itu dulu! Aku memang masih menyukai Judo, tapi aku tahu kalau itu tak mungkin! Bodoh!"

"Oh, jadi impianmu hancur hanya sementara? Intinya Judo bukan hal yang kau minati." Jangkung menyiapkan balok kayu, "dan, oh, lebih baik kita selesaikan ini, aku terlalu banyak membuang waktu."

Aku menyiapkan pipa besiku untuk menangkis serangan Jangkung, tapi Berandal mengunciku, menahan kedua tanganku. "Ku berikanmu sebuah pilihan, kau dapat pergi meninggalkan bocah ini, atau kau yang akan mati, dan kami tak menjamin kematiannya juga."

Ku telan ludahku keras-keras, kejadian ini terulang lagi dimana leherku sakit karenanya. "Aku tak perduli dengan dendamku, atau impianku yang hancur-toh aku sudah lupa-, tapi jika kau berniat membunuh bocah ini, aku akan membunuh kalian semua."

Jangkung mengangkat dagunya dengan sombong, "apa kau bisa? Lagi pula apa alasanmu menolongnya sejauh ini?"

"Simpel bukan? Oh tunggu, kau kan tolol, kau tak bakal tahu."

"Hmm… baiklah… Ciao pirang." Jangkung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kayu, sementara aku mempersiapkan kepalaku menjadi seperti telur pecah.

…

…

"Oke, itu cukup." Suara ini-! "Aku memberi kalian dua pilihan, mengaku kepada kepala sekolah, atau aku beritahukan ini ke polisi."

"Miku!" Kagetku, "kenapa kau disini?!"

"Kenapa aku tidak disini?" Miku menahan balok yang masih terangkat keatas, "kau mencari mati ya sampai sejauh ini?"

"Mencari nama lagi? Apa sekarang? Pemilihan kepala osis? Gaji tinggi?" Seketika itu, Jangkung dibanting ke belakang.

"Aku bukan mereka, maaf." Miku meninju wajah Berandal tanpa basa-basi dan membopongku saat aku nyaris terjatuh. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak, dan… tidak. Terima kasih baru memproses kasusku setelah AKU SUDAH TIDAK LAGI DITEKAN!" Ku dorong ia menjauh, "terima kasih banyak! Lihat sekarang?" Ku tunjuk Kotoki.

"Siapa yang bilang aku tak memprosesnya? Botak? Narsis? Teman-temanmu? Kau tak tahu kalau teman-temanmu dibayar oleh tiga kappa ini untuk berteman denganmu? Yah… kecuali Narsis." Miku membopong Kotoki di bahunya seolah ia karung beras. "Siapa namanya?"

"Kotoki Takahashi." Jawabku ketus, "kau harus memberiku alasan kenapa kau tak segera memproses kasusku nanti!"

* * *

"Astaga! Len!" Ibu histeris melihatku dibalut perban sana-sini, "ada apa lagi sekarang?! Kau menantang seniormu lagi?!"

"Sudah ku katakan beratus kali, mereka menekanku!" Kali ini nadaku meninggi, "aku ditekan tiga kappa itu! Yang sudah ku katakan beberapa kali!"

"Len benar bu!"

"Sampai kau Rin…" Ibu menggelengkan kepala, "seharusnya aku tak membiarkanmu ke sekolah ini lagi…"

Miku-senpai datang pada waktu yang tepat, ia membuka pintu ruang rawatku, "maaf menginterupsi, tapi Len ditekan selama satu tahun penuh oleh tiga senior kami, bernama Berandal, Macho, dan Jangkung, Jangkung lebih dominan dan ia yang mengawali semuanya karena ingin menggoda Rin-chan." Jelasnya dalam satu tarikan napas, "proses kasus kami selalu tertunda karena saya tak mendapatkan izin dari anda untuk melihat laporan dari Len, Rin-chan, Narsis, dan Pengecut."

"Saya tak ingat Hatsune-san pernah meminta izin saya?"

"Eh? Tapi saya rutin sekali mengirimkan surat permintaan izin?" Miku menunjukannya, "apa alamatnya benar?"

"Oh, ini 'kan alamat Narsis…" Rin mengingat-ingat lagi, "ya, ini alamat Narsis."

"Benar sepertinya kalau Narsis dibayar untuk memata-mataiku."

"Bukan, sepertinya ini sudah sering terjadi, untuk menjelek-jelekan nama Osis! Aku ingat temanku menjelek-jelekan Miku-chan di depanku, mengatakan kalau Osis itu sebenarnya pesuruh dari guru-guru, menggunakan wewenangnya untuk hal yang mereka inginkan dan lainnya." Rin menunjuk kearahku, "Botak mengatakan itu bukan?"

"Narsis yang mengatakannya."

"Kurasa benar," Miku menunduk dalam-dalam, "sepertinya banyak lagi kasus penekanan terhadap siswa, aku akan segera mencari tahu. Dan… oh! Tolong tanda tangani kasus ini, saya akan segera memberikannya pada kepala sekolah."

"Oh… baiklah."

* * *

Satu bulan setelah kejadianku dan Kotoki nyaris mati, semuanya kembali semula, kecuali aku dan Kotoki berjalan dengan tongkat dan gips ke sekolah. Tiga kappa? Mereka dikeluarkan dan ternyata ada yang melaporkan perbuatan mereka ke polisi, jadi bukan hanya aku dan Kotoki saja yang mereka tekan. Banyak senior dan lainnya yang juga dikeluarkan, nyaris 10% dari murid sekolahku berkurang. Yah, tapi setidaknya, Happy Ending? Not yet!

"Terima kasih Len…" Kotoki tersenyum, "berusahalah pada ujian masuk!"

"Tentu saja! Kau harus menang pertandingan Internasional Judo! Oke?"

"Pasti!" Ia melambaikan tangannya untuk terakhir kali, "salam pada kekasihmu!"

Aku berbalik, "siapa?"

"Miku-san!" Ia tertawa terkekeh-kekeh lalu meninggalkanku yang wajahnya memerah.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya!" Jeritku malu lalu berjalan pulang. Saat aku hendak membuka pintu gerbang, ponselku bergetar, pesan dari Miku.

Miku:

Hai? Ada waktu? Mau ketemuan?

Len:

Euh… aku ada di depan gerbang rumahku…?

Miku:

Sempurna! Aku tunggu di dekat kafe MaruMiru!

Len:

Tunggu, maksudmu? Sedang apa kamu di MaruMiru?

Miku:

Sudah! Datang saja! Aku traktir.

Pesan terakhirnya tak membuatku untuk ingin datang ke kafe, tapi apa boleh buat…

* * *

_Time Skip_

"Selamat datang di kafe MaruMiru nyan!" Maid menyambutku, ia menggunakan pakaian Maid dan… telinga kucing hitam, senada dengan rambutnya. "Ah!" Ia kaget melihat kakiku terluka, "apa saya butuh ambilkan kursi roda, nyan?"

"Namaku bukan nyan, tapi, tidak perlu, terima kasih." Senyumku, sementara Maid tersebut tertawa pelan, "Miku?"

Miku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Ia tahu meja favoritku yang dekat dengan kaca yang menjorok keluar. "Kemari! Aku traktir!"

"Aku tahu kau bakal mentraktirku." Senyumku malu lalu duduk di kursi berseberangan dengannya, "jadi…?"

"Selamat!"

Beberapa detik berlalu… "Selamat apa?"

"Selamat! Kamu berhasil!"

"Berhasil apa?"

"Permintaanmu terkabul oleh dewi bunga!" Aku memicingkan mataku, "aku serius! Maksudku, kau tahu bunga matahari bukan?"

"Lalu?"

"Kau telah berhasil menumbuhkannya!" Aku masih tak paham dengan cara kerja otak Miku-senpai… "um, begini, ada kisah soal peri bunga-"

"Langsung saja pada poinnya…"

"Yah… istilahnya, peri bunga itu menyirami bunga yang baik, contohnya kau, dan ada hama yang datang, contohnya tiga kappa, jika bunga itu tak sungguh baik, maka ia akan mati karena hama, jika bunga itu cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan diri, maka bunga itu bakal tumbuh, dan peri bunga bakal merawat bunga itu sampai bunga itu melahirkan bunga cantik lainnya."

"Tunggu, cerita ini agak familiar…"

"Kakakku buat-buat, bukan cerita sungguhan atau cerita rakyat," Miku-senpai menyesap tehnya sembari berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "Pokoknya, jika kau berhasil memekarkan dirimu sendiri, kamu mendapatkan satu permintaan, apa yang bakal kamu pinta?" Miku-senpai menyodorkan tubuhnya, ia sangat, sangat antusias.

"Kau bercanda?" Tawaku perlahan, "tak mungkin ada peri bunga dan lainnya…"

"Tapi cobalah untuk tak menghancurkan impianku melihat bunga yang mekar."

"Kau bisa lihat di toko bunga…"

"Maksudku, seseorang yang mekar! Yang mengeluarkan pancaran cahaya!" Miku-senpai mulai heboh kembali, "kakak selalu katakan, jika aku bisa melihat proses dari mekarnya bunga itu, maka aku bisa juga mekar suatu saat nanti!"

"Aku masih bingung soal semua ini…"

"Pada intinya, semua manusia itu adalah bunga, beberapanya juga hama, yang ku maksud dari peri bunga disini adalah seperti… um… bidadari? Yang membantumu." Aku masih tak paham sama sekali… "ah… metafora tentang masalah lah, atau apa lah, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Oke… jadi maksudmu… aku ini bunga yang belum sepenuhnya mekar, yang dimaksud aku masih dijerat masalah? Jadi saat aku berhasil menyelesaikan masalahnya, aku berhasil mekar?" Miku-senpai mengangguk cepat, "oh… aku paham sekarang."

"Jadi?"

"Aku berharap satu," aku tersenyum, senyuman licik yang ia masih tak sadari, "tapi rahasia."

"Ah! Kok begitu!" Miku-senpai menarik dirinya dan bersandar, "aku tak jadi traktir nih!"

"Silahkan, aku bawa uang kok." Aku masih tersenyum, "oke oke…" Aku meminum habis jus pisangku lalu menaruh kedua siku pada meja, bergaya seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu yang serius dengan daguku berada di buku jariku. "Aku ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola."

Keheningan terjadi beberapa detik sampai Miku-senpai mengangguk perlahan seolah apa yang ku katakan adalah sesuatu petunjuk untuk sebuah misteri investigasi Sherlock Holmes dengan aku sebagai Sherlocknya. "Oke, pasti terkabulkan."

"Hahaha, ku harap!"

* * *

Itu akhir kisahku. Kenapa? Aku tak bakal memberikan kisah membosankan lainnya, tenang saja. Tapi aku akan memberitahukan apa yang terjadi setelah ini.

Sekarang usiaku dua puluh tiga, aku dalam gelandang dari tim sepak bola negaraku. Aneh ya? Semuanya benar terjadi, dan aku tak bohong soal ini. Rin telah memenangkan medali keemasnya yang ketiga dari turnamen Judo internasional, sementara Kotoki mendapatkan medali emas pertamanya dari turnamen Taekwondo. Aneh lagi? Kotoki berhenti Judo karena ia tertarik dengan teknik yang digunakan oleh Jangkung. Miku-senpai? Oh, ia menjadi apa yang ia selalu inginkan, seorang Penyanyi… dan kekasihku. Hahaha, jangan iri, semenjak aku lulus, Miku-senpai jadian denganku, dan kami membentuk karir kami dan saling mendukung satu sama lainnya.

Dan kisah soal bidadari bunga yang ku beritahukan di atas berbeda dengan yang aku alami? Oh, tentu saja bidadari bunga itu Miku-senpai, jika kalian menyadarinya, tanpa dia aku tak bakal ada disini sekarang.

Dan oh, untuk kalian perempuan, Rin jadian dengan Kotoki, sudah pasti, dan tiga kappa itu? Jangkung menjadi model, Berandal menjadi pekerja kantoran biasa, dan Macho menjadi buruh dari perusaan yang lumayan besar. Satu pesan dari mereka kalau mereka masih membenciku, dan kekasihku.

Oke, kurasa ini saja cukup… puas dengan kisahku?

Yah… tak semua berjalan lancar seperti yang kita inginkan, tapi kalau kalian bisa melewati masalah itu, kalian pasti bisa melewati masalah besar lainnya yang menunggu kalian nanti. Satu kata dariku; Berusaha!

Aku Len Kagamine, dan terima kasih mau membaca kisahku yang kelihatannya sudah banyak diedit… tapi toh lumayan?

* * *

Do not forget to review and favorite! Thanks for reading!


End file.
